


Sacrificial Rose

by Allison_Goodfellow



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Horror, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, POV First Person, Philosophy, Platonic Soulmates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Goodfellow/pseuds/Allison_Goodfellow
Summary: There are no living people in this world, only paintings and sculptures. A girl lives there who believes that one day someone will come and she won't be lonely.The Scarlet Princess has met the Blue King. They are destined to be together. All that remains is to destroy the Yellow Queen and get out of the fake world...
Relationships: Garry/Ib (Ib)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

What would happen on an ordinary rainy day? Practically nothing, if it were not for one girl's birthday. The morning fog made it impossible to see the sunrise, and the sun was completely hidden by a grey veil. But sometimes it's nice to feel fresh after the rain, the cool breeze invigorates and frees the mind from unnecessary thoughts. People rush to work, the neighbour is out walking his dog again, who will soon spoil the planted asters and hydrangeas and tear up the new newspaper. It's the most normal day. But not for her. Ib waited a long time for this day, especially in the last week. The nights seemed eternal to her, she couldn't escape into the world of dreams, so she sat and waited for the dawn and her birthday, on which she would turn eleven. Like a flower her soul would blossom and the pure heart that would save two would fill with love.

\- Good morning, sweetheart. You're eleven now, all grown up! - Mum said excitedly, hugging the girl tenderly.

For breakfast there were pancakes with blueberry syrup and cocoa and marshmallows, Ib's favourite treat. The head of the family had long been sitting at the table reading the paper, looking through the last pages of a published article, and Mum had brought a box tied with a scarlet ribbon.

\- Happy birthday! It's a handmade silk handkerchief with your name embroidered on it. Put it in your pocket and please, Ib, don't lose it. May this little thing always be with you and remind you of us.

\- Thank you! I love you so much! - said Ib and threw herself into her parents' arms.

But hugs could not last forever, so Ib quickly finished her breakfast and ran to get ready. She couldn't wait to see where they were taking her. But all in good time, and sometimes it was best not to rush things. Wearing a red skirt, a perfectly pressed white shirt, and black socks, Ib was ready to go.

\- Hmm, I think red shoes and a bow would look nice, - looking at herself in the mirror, Ib spun around and smiled. - Yes, that's not bad! Ma-am, I'm ready!

As she drove, Ib looked out at the city through the fogged glass. She loved the rain, not because she could run and jump in the puddles or see a rainbow in the sky afterwards, though that was partly true, but because of the sad thoughts and dreams that would never come true. On the glass, Ib drew a rose, she felt like she was connected to the flower, though she didn't know how. An invisible thread already existed between them, all that was left was to find confirmation.

\- Exhibition... Hmm. Weiss... Goo-goo-ert... I can't read it.

\- Guertena. Weiss Guertena. An abstractionist painter. I thought you were interested in art, so why not go to the exhibition? You must be worried.

\- Not at all. A ticket to the gallery is a great gift. There will be lots of interesting paintings and sculptures. I can't wait to see them! - stunned, said Eb.

One step. Just one small step separates Ib from being imprisoned in the gallery, in this dangerous world created by Guertena. To this day no one still knows who he really was or where he got his ideas for creating such paintings. Almost alive. Definitely. There is no going back. Everything done in this world will be forgotten. Only a little girl with a pure heart will be able to fill this empty world with colour and kindness, her soul will blossom like a scarlet rose and she will save another trapped in a fake world. It will probably be a truly lonely wander, a flight to a distant destination in the absolute emptiness.


	2. Come Ib...

I felt uncomfortable going into the gallery. It seemed like an ordinary place, but something was clearly wrong. My parents approached the receptionist, showed me the tickets and took some brochures.

\- I'll go ahead and have a look around.

\- Okay, just be a good girl. Don't make any noise and don't disturb the other visitors, - my mother replied to me.

She's right. I am a good girl. Quiet. I always give the impression of being a shy and modest child. I just don't find it necessary to distract or bother anyone with silly questions and problems. Silence intimidates people and I find their words an empty sound, because it's thoughts and actions that are much more important, not wimpy speeches.

I decided to explore the gallery on my own, but there was a problem in choosing whether to go right or left. Okay, I'll go left. Strange sculptures called 'Death of an Individual', a white sofa with rose spikes and that was by no means a complete list of what I saw. Who was Guertena? What was going on in his head?! I always thought that art should be high, carrying a message and hidden meaning, and here it's just the notes of a madman! I wouldn't despair, it's only the first room, but surprisingly the gallery has few visitors. They must be as crazy as this artist, since they came here. Far away, near one painting, stood a tall guy in a long, slightly tattered cloak. He turned around. Just a glance... We met for a moment to look at each other. But I could feel the thread that bound us together forever. It was only a moment that made each of us feel the pain in our hearts. I want to go up and ask for a name. But I can't. It's not right. I looked at him again, perhaps for the last time. 

At the beginning of the corridor, in the corner, stood a huge rose sculpture.  
??? of Spirit  
"Beautiful of a glance, but if you get too close, it will ??? pain. If can only blooming ??? bodies"  
Unfortunately, I don't know many words and can't understand the meaning of the phrase. Perhaps what Guertena meant to say is that people, like flowers, die. A rose's petals fall off and people lose their senses, while everyone feels pain. I don't know. This sculpture makes you think about many things. For example, about love, or about the soul that blooms like a rose. Or about life, its meaning, but it says spirit. By that word you can mean anything. I will have plenty of time to think about it.

As I walked further down the long corridor, I noticed a single but very large painting. It clearly stood out from the others.   
??? World  
I don't know the word, so the name remains a mystery to me. One. Two. Three. There seems to be a problem with the electricity, so I have to go back and find out. I walked back in complete silence, and sometimes I thought I was all alone here. I wish I was wrong... I went downstairs and the lights went out. Completely. Shout? Should I call for help? No, you can't. Even in these situations, you have to keep your cool and silent, but that doesn't mean I'm not afraid. We just have to get out of here, there's the door, but it's locked... No! All hope is left at the window. It's not locked, but it won't open either, it seems to be jammed. I walked over and there was paint dripping down it. Crimson drops fell to the floor, ringing in the absolute silence, and echoed muffled somewhere in the distance. 

No one's here... I'm sure I'm alone here now. Hmm, a cough? Is there someone here? Of course not, it's just a boy in a painting. What?! Is he alive?! I was probably just imagining things, you can go crazy in a place like this. I was afraid of missing something important, so I walked slowly. A leisurely pace allowed me to explore all the pieces, and "The Sky Seen From a Hill" was lovely, I wish all the pieces were like that. Not a single clue, not a single sound. Nothing that could help me find my way out or at least figure out what to do next. I went upstairs again and a shadow flashed through the window opposite. Could it be that I was being followed? But who, since I'm the only one here... My heart rate increased with each step and my mind partially broke, but that was no reason to stop, I had to find a way out. That big picture in the frame, it's different from the others, I need to get back to it. As I got closer, I noticed the blue paint oozing from it.  
C O M E I B  
"Come down below Ib  
I'll show you someplace secret"  
How do you know my name? What do you want?! Quiet cries and whispers for help are all I am capable of right now. I am given a choice, but I am not given the ability to avoid it. Looks like someone needs me. I have to go.

The footprints lead to a painting on the floor. It's alive... There is a huge monster within this depth, the inhabitant of this painting. These sounds from the depths of the sea are like whales singing, but something else. More mysterious.   
??? of the Deep  
"A world where man will never stand...  
To ??? that world, I decided that I would ??? it within the canvas"  
What would happen if I stepped in there? Who is calling me? The water beckons to me, the spray reaches my hands, it awaits me, my decision. Only this uncertainty frightens me... No, I'm coming to you!

The sound of water, whispers from the depths.  
One step... Into the abyss...


	3. Moment of reunification

Falling into the abyss, you see the light. You try to reach for it, but it's in vain. After a few seconds it becomes clear that you are moving away from the surface and sinking to the bottom. I am surrounded by sea creatures, but it's hard to see them, it's too dark. The lack of oxygen makes me dizzy and unconscious, a little more and my blood will rupture my organs due to pressure. There's nothing to do but close my eyes and trust in the water...

This place... What is it? It looks very much like a gallery, but I doubt I'm there. All I can see in front of me are huge corridors and two paintings: one of them is bright red, evoking a sense of danger, and the other is blue, a less pleasant colour. It was decided to go that way. All the way to the end of the corridor, the entire wall was painted with just one word  
C O M E C O M E C O M E  
But soon I came across a small table with a vase and a rose in it. It was perhaps the most beautiful rose I had ever seen. A fragile, delicate but noble flower. The light touch on the petals was echoed by a small thump in my heart. It was as if there was some sort of connection between us. Pulling back the table, I stepped into the room. There was a blue key lying on the floor. As soon as I picked it up, the girl in the picture opened her eyes and a wide smile appeared on her face. It's really creepy, especially if you're alone. There was an inscription underneath the painting, along with words unknown to me.  
«When the rose ???s, so too will you ??? away»  
The paint on the walls was red instead of blue. And this new word frightened me, because I hadn't done anything wrong.  
T H I E F  
Stop it! I can't do this! Feeling a rush of strength, I ran forward, clutching the rose tightly in my hands. There's no way I'm going to lose it, sometimes it feels like the rose is the only thing that connects me to reality. But if this isn't all reality, then what is? A dream? An illusion? It's only been a few minutes and I already have so many questions to answer.

\- I'm an ant, and I really want to go home. Have you, by any chance, seen my painting?

Hm, no picture of an ant, indeed. I'll see if I can find something for myself.   
"Beware the edges"  
I already realised that every instruction is very important for the next steps and this is no exception. As I stepped over the sign, hands started coming out of the walls. They won't do anything to me, they want the rose. If the hands rip off all the petals, I will die. Strangely enough, that's the connection between me and the flower. Back in the gallery, near the sculpture, I felt something similar, but I didn't pay attention to it. Sometimes it's worth paying attention to the simplest things that will become the most important ones. At the end of that horror, I found a picture of an ant.

\- There's a door, but I need a key. I can offer you a trade. If you want to get home, find the key.

A minute later the ant brought a green key. I never thought insects could be so useful. Thanking the little black creature, I moved on. The next room looked like a cat and I needed a fish-shaped key to get through. But where to get it? Another puzzle to solve. When I entered one of the rooms, I saw the writing on the wall.  
"Play hide and seek?"  
OK, let's play. I didn't have to think long, so I started looking. One. That's me... Only hung... Two. This picture turns off the lights. Does it? Three. I found you!  
"You can get your prize"  
By the painting, I picked up a wooden fish head. The first part of the key. So the second is in the other room. There's only clay statues, heads and boxes. I'll be looking forever. There's a soft sound. One of the sculptures is moving. What if it kills me?! I was saved by a crack in the floor, the statue broke and a wooden tail fell out. Now let's get out of here!

"Just when you've forgotten"  
Those hands again! Yeah, you'd forget something like that! You'd have to be crazy to forget it, or at least be cool about such things. But for as long as I can remember, I've never once screamed, even though everything inside is clenching with fear. I want to crawl into a corner and wait for rescue, except I know no one will come.  
The Liars' Room  
Everyone mentions a colour, but no one says brown, so she's right. The lady in the brown dress. Following the directions, I found the number 4. The sound of broken glass and screaming outside. What for?! Why did you kill her?! She was just helping me, and you're the liars! Paintings kill, statues chase me, hands want to rip off petals... The corridor is decorated with hanging puppets. The mere thought of it brings horror, not to mention the sight of it. I went to the door and one of them fell beside it. There was gunpowder or charcoal inside, and worms were swarming in that dry substance. It was disgusting and a horrible, nauseating smell. I wanted to run away, but I noticed a piece of paper inside with the number 18 on it. That's what the numbers are for, it's a password. Hmm, I think I saw a 9 on the canvas, that should do it. 18 * 9 + 4 = 166. Click and the door opens. At least I got some use out of my maths. There was a red wooden apple in the room. Probably needed it to open the door, only which one...  
B E W A R E O F L I P S  
«I want to eat, feed... Give it to me... »  
And there's the answer. So the doors here can be of any shape or form, and so can the keys. At times it feels like I've lost my mind. Darkness and emptiness consume me and there is nothing and no one to save me. I need to talk and there is no one to listen. I can't talk to the walls, they are silent.  
"It's delicious... I'll pass you"

A painting, followed by another. The guillotine is going up, so it'll come down later. But when...? No, please, stop! Stop mocking me! Again these endless corridors, again these strange pictures. I must run! What is this... The library? I'm so glad I'm safe now. It's full of books... I think I can rest and read, maybe I'll learn something about this world. "The Lady in Red". Did I just see that? "They have only one weakness. They can`t open the door".

«When the rose ???s, so too will you ??? away»  
«Beautiful of a glance, but if you get too close, it will ??? pain»  
«If can only blooming ??? bodies»  
«You and the rose are???  
You must know the weight of life »  
I don't know some of the words, but it certainly has something to do with roses. And there's a pencil-drawn book called Careless Carrie and Royal Cake. No, I'm definitely not reading this. It sounds like a fairy tale from a child-maniac, only the title makes me feel uncomfortable already. The book next to it fell down. I put it back, it looked like there was a lever, and from the sound of it, the door opened.

Blue petals? There were blue petals scattered all over the floor and blood... As I followed them, I saw a lady in blue mercilessly snatching the petals away. I don't know why... But I think this flower is very important! I slowly and quietly walked up behind her, plucked the rose, or rather what was left of it, and ran out the door. Thanks to that book, I saved the flower and myself. "Eternal Blessing" was a picture of a vase full of water. There was one just like it next to it. I think this will help. The blue rose bloomed, it was much bigger and more beautiful than mine. But who did it belong to?

\- The pain was gone.

That guy... He looks very familiar to me, but I can't remember...

\- Look... It's yours, isn't it?

\- Yes, it's... Thank you. You must be from the gallery too?

\- Yes, - came my timid reply.

\- These are unusual roses. When they lose their petals, you get wounds. Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Garry. What's yours?

\- I'm lb.

\- Ib... You know, I can't leave you alone, so... Let's find a way out together!

Before we'd even got half a metre, the painting spat venom at us.  
\- W-A-A-A! - shouted Garry.

\- Ha-ha! You're funny! 

\- Ahem. I... I was just surprised! And anyway, let's get a move on, we need to be more careful with these things. 

He took my hand... It's so soft and warm... And we continued on our way. Together. Garry is very sweet and acts like a child at times, but I know he's ready to protect me from these horrible creatures. Now I'm not afraid of anything because I'm not alone. Along the way, Garry tells me about how he got here and got through this part of the gallery, about the girl in the painting who stole his rose and how he no longer hoped to get out of here alive. He's really grateful to me, and I'm happy to have found a companion, even if it's just Garry, funny but fearless. If he only knew how much I needed him. Please, Garry, be my salvation.

\- Look, this snake doesn't seem to have an eye. We need to find it.

\- Well done, Ib! By the way, I saw a room there, but I found nothing but canvases and chairs, - Garry replied in a sad voice.

There was a bubble in the middle of this room, but the chairs are blocking my way. OK, this one to the front, these two to the left, one to the right and a few more to the front. Yes! It was a vial of drops. We wondered for a long time where we could use them, until we found eyes on the floor. One of them was irritated. A small drop was enough to cure him.

\- He's looking at the wall. Could there be something there?  
A secret room. I noticed a glint in the distance. When I got closer, I found a red glass ball. It was probably the eye of a white snake. Garry carefully inserted the orb into the hole. The mechanism inside the wall went off and the painting on the right fell.  
"Behind the big tree..."  
As far as I remember, there's another room we haven't been in. We should look around, see if we can find a tree. "Feeling". That was the name of the sculpture we were looking for.

\- Yeah, whoever came up with that was clearly no fool, - Garry correctly pointed out, and I agreed with him. 

Among the leaves we found a silver ring.

\- Isn't that an engagement ring? Where did it come from?

\- I know what to do! It belongs to that bride in the painting. Put it on, Garry!

\- I'd put it on you, - followed a quiet reply and a timid look from my companion.

As soon as the ring was on my finger, the bride threw the bouquet. I was very surprised when it fell right into my hands.

\- I guess I know whose wedding is next... Right, Ib?

His words didn't mean it, but they were filled with tenderness and a kind of determination, as if it were his wish. He made it clear that he needs me just as much as I need him. We had only known each other for a few hours, and we didn't know everything about each other, but we had come to the same decision. We're getting out of here alive. Together.


	4. Red thread of destiny

Endless corridors and countless rooms were left behind. We have walked quite a lot, but still not a word exchanged. In time, I realise that no words will be enough to say all that we have not had time to say to each other. If we meet, I won't say a word to you, one look will be enough to ignite a spark between us.

\- Ib, it's a labyrinth. How and where do we find a way out if all the doors are locked. I don't even know where to start.

\- Let's look around first. 

That was the right thing to do. After going all the way around the maze, Garry found a picture unlike any other. "The Hanged Man".

\- 5629. Do you think that's the code to one of the doors? - he hesitated and started looking for the right one.

\- Not exactly. It's hung, so it's upside down. And so are the numbers.

\- Well, if you mirror them, then it's 6295. But I don't understand, what does that give us?

And why isn't there any indication? For example, to go into this room first, then the next, to find this or that item. It would be much easier and quicker. But apparently the creator of this world didn't take the easy way out. 

\- Ib, how many paintings of women are there? It's just the password to the right door.

It's too easy, but it's for the best. OK, there's four at the top, then two and two more at the bottom, two, three and the last one.

\- Garry, there are 14! 

The answer was right and the door opened. There was just a shelf of books and a table with a vase. Not finding anything useful, we decided to look in the next room. That's where that code came in handy. Garry didn't like the fact that the table was against the wall, so he decided to move it. After the third shift, a click was heard from outside. He had to get out, though he didn't really feel like it. There was a mannequin head by the door. 

\- Had she been here before? I don't... I'm not sure... - Garry said dubiously. 

The furthest door opened, that's where the click was. There was only a mirror in the room.

\- You know, Garry, I think... That we're being watched...

He stepped away from the mirror and spotted a head near the exit. 

\- What the... When did it get here?

He came towards me again and this time the head was behind me.

\- W-W-WHAT IS IT?! What the hell! - shouted Garry and was about to kick it.

\- Please don't! We don't know what could happen, and it's better not to touch anything here at all, - I said, grabbing his arm in time to pull him away from the head.

\- That's right, Ib. God, how stupid of me... Come on.

There's a lot more of them. Where do they even come from?! Our stride changed very quickly to a run. A corridor, a turn, another and so on to infinity. We ran without looking back, it was clear that we were being followed.

\- I saw the key there. We must get it.

\- No! It's very dangerous! 

\- It's dangerous to stay here, and with the key you have a much better chance of survival.

It's only been a minute and I'm already going mad. I don't know the reason, but I think you want to protect me, you want to save your precious little flower from an evil and cruel world. Only it's not the world I'm afraid of, it's being alone. Loneliness kills the senses and leaves the soul to die in misery and confusion. One day, I will do a noble deed. I will sacrifice myself. For Garry.  
Loud shouts and approaching footsteps... Yes, he's found him!

\- Garry, please open quickly!

\- I... I'm trying! My hands are just a little shaky...

The first turn of the key, the second, and that door opened. For a second we felt like heroes.

The white sofa, twined with rose thorns, it looked very familiar to me, the canvas in the corner, the shelves of books and the big painting. "Couple". A shiver ran through my body and tears came to my eyes.

\- That painting... Mum...? Dad?! Why are you in the painting?

\- Are those your parents? You know, you look a lot like them. But... Why are they painted?

I don't want to know. I refuse to understand what's going on here. Harry, are you there? Your voice... So far away... 

\- Ib, are you all right? You don't look so good. Ib... IB?! IB!!!

\- Ib, do you hear that?! What's the matter with you? 

\- Garry! Where are you?! No! Get out...

Why can't I find a way out? I'm trapped in a cage with no way out... Why isn't Garry with me?  
I won't give up!  
Stop it! Leave me alone!  
How does it feel to lose everything in one day?!  
Garry... Help... Somebody...

Something soft and warm enveloped me. For a moment it felt like I was at home under my favourite plaid.

\- Hi. How are you feeling?

Garry covered me with his cloak. That's... So nice of him to...

\- They were chasing me. I don't remember...

\- You fainted. I didn't know what to do... You were so scared... I'm sorry I didn't notice before... I'm very... Very... Very worried about you.

He was... Worried about me? Garry risked himself for me. I'm so embarrassed for him. All I could do was look at him guiltily.

\- Look... Look in your coat pocket!

\- Mm-hmm.

I pulled out a small candy bar in a yellow wrapper. Probably a lemon one.

\- It's for you. Help yourself.

His hand was on my head. Garry stroked my head gently and gently, rubbing my hair lightly.

\- You can rest some more if you want. We don't have to rush at all. 

I've decided to look around the room, but I need to return my cloak first. 

\- Thank you, Ib. Come to think of it, before we met, you were all alone. That deserves respect. No, seriously, you're very brave.

\- Garry, why are you talking like a lady? - I asked, but still the question seemed strange even to me.

\- Um... I don't remember. It's just the way I'm used to it. Better to be polite than rude.

\- Can you tell me a little bit about yourself? I want to know more about you.

\- Well, um... I don't even know what you'd be interested in. I'm 17 and I guess I like art as much as you do, - he smiled and went on. - I used to go to art school, but I got bored. Just recently, I found out about Guertena and decided to go to the gallery. I even got up early that day, I wanted so much to visit the exhibition and not get caught up in the story. I think I've had enough galleries to last me a lifetime. Now it's your turn.

\- It was my birthday, I turned 11. I went to the gallery with my parents to see the exhibition, then the lights went out, all the visitors disappeared... And that painting, the paint...

\- That's enough, - he hugged me as tightly as he could. - I don't want you to cry. Don't bring it up again. We'll find a way. Do you trust me?

\- Yes, - I said, sobbing. 

\- Ib... Haven't we met before, by any chance?

\- I don't know. Why do you ask?

\- There will be many obstacles, many losses, but in the end we will be saved. Whichever road I take, I believe it will lead me to you. There's a thin thread between us that binds us across the distance. It is the red thread of destiny. If one is destined to be together, the thread will never break. I believe it, as if our meeting was no accident. It's meant to be. I know it sounds silly...

\- No, not at all. It's just that I've never heard anything like this before... A thread of fate? Does it really exist?

\- Yes, it does.

\- Between us?

\- Perhaps...

We looked around the place absolutely everywhere. Apart from shelves of books and drawings and a painting, there was a note on the wall, some kind of rules. Half of them we definitely broke. 

\- Ib, do you want to go? If not, we can stay here some more.

\- You don't have to. I'm ready to go.


	5. Who are you...?

Once down, we found a small rope labyrinth, but we didn't venture there. We'd had enough of that. At the end, near the exit, there was a cupboard with just one book.   
«Diary.  
It's said that spirits dwell in objects into which people put their feelings.  
I've always thought that, if that's true, then the same must be true of artwork.  
So today, I shall immerse myself in work, so as to impart my own spirit into my creations».

\- Hmm, is that all? Unusual enough, though. Do you think it's Guertena's diary?

\- Well... Anything's possible.

\- Ib, have you heard of milk mosaics?

\- What are they? 

\- Well, like the name says, it's a mosaic in which all the pieces are white, like milk. As there are no pictures on them, they are much more difficult to assemble than regular mosaics. An observant person will put it together in a matter of minutes, but... To be honest, it's not very interesting. Because there isn't even a picture at the end. I think it's much better to put together a mosaic with a pretty picture.

\- Yeah. You're right! A mosaic with a picture is much more interesting.

Walking forward a bit, we found another picture. "Fleeting Thoughts on a Moonlight Night". A beautiful night sky, a big white moon with a silver glare and sakura petals falling and being blown around by the wind. No, seriously, they're falling.

\- It's so beautiful. This picture brings to mind something nice. Like Mum's cherry pie or a warm evening with books and cocoa. Garry... Do you have any good memories?

\- Memories are wonderful, they're the ones that play an important role in our lives. Except that it won't happen again. Ib, you see... Memories are too foggy. Black and white seems in colour, events seem more exciting... Everything seems more meaningful than it really is. That's why I don't believe in all this talk about "beautiful" memories.

Garry is always so sad and thoughtful. Perhaps he has such memories, he just doesn't want to talk about it. Or maybe he really doesn't, because his past was bad. I felt sorry for him. I really want to help, but he won't even talk about it. Hopefully, one day, Garry will open his soul to me and tell me everything.

Purple door. "What's the title of the big picture of Guertena's exhibition?"

\- Need a password? Hmm. It said something "... of the Deep." Just one word.

\- A-... Abyss of the Deep! - I just spit it out in the same breath.

\- Well done, Ib!

"Separation." It was probably the most unpleasant picture I'd ever seen. Eerie red and black streaks that looked like rifts or cracks. And there were books in this room. I decided to read one of them.  
"I found myself ??? my finger over her ???, beautiful ???...  
And as she lay there, ??? my ???, I..."  
Garry closed the book.

\- It's too early for you to read that.

The lights have suddenly gone out.

\- Ib, are you all right?

\- I'm fine.

\- Wait, I have a lighter. But where is it? Aha! Found it!

In the little light we noticed something we didn't want to see at all.  
HELP. NO. STOP.

\- What the hell is that?!

\- I don't think it's good for my psyche at all. Come on, Ib.

There were red footprints everywhere. They led to a door hidden in the wall. I pressed myself against Garry, I was really scared, because now we were definitely not alone.

\- There's someone...

\- Ow!

\- Wait! - Garry started the dialogue first, - And you... Are you from the gallery, too?!

\- Yeah, I was just looking for some visitors... I wanted to get out of here...

\- That's what I thought. Well, you can't be left alone. Why don't you come with us? I'm Garry, and this is Ib.

\- And I'm Mary. Thanks for letting me come with you. I'm sure we'll be best friends!

It's a very strange feeling, but I don't believe her. There's a lot of falsity in her answers. It's like she's not like us. But there's no choice. She's coming with us.

\- Look, Mary... Ib and I have roses. Do you have one, too?

\- Yes! A yellow rose! Wow, Ib's rose is red! I like yellow, and I like pink too! Oh, and blue too!

\- Please listen to what you're told, - Garry said in all seriousness.

I don't think he trusts her either. Mary isn't in the least bit frightened, she's not confused by what's going on here, as if she knows this world. It's all very strange, and I'm afraid Mary might want to hurt me or Garry. And I have my doubts about the rose, too. She's obviously hiding something.  
"Which one is it really?"

\- Look how cute they are! Aren't they, Ib?

\- What?! What's so cute about them?!

I agree with Mary, but I don't understand why Garry didn't like rabbits so much.

\- Let's have a look around the room and go. I think someone's watching me. I tell you, it's uncomfortable, - Garry said fearfully.

"Ruin of the Heart". Pretty creepy book about the suffering of the soul and its destruction. Suddenly, one of the figurines shattered and among the shards we found a key. 

\- WARNING!

"Flowers of Jealousy". A flower with huge roots began to grow out of the painting. I stepped back in time, but it turned out that the flower had separated me from Garry and I was left with Mary. That was the last thing I wanted.

\- I'm all right. Are you all right? - Garry asked the question before he could catch his breath.

\- I'm fine... - I looked at him through the roots and knew I was going to have to go the rest of the way alone.

\- Come on, Ib! You've got a key. Maybe it's to that room, - Mary pointed to the door on our side of the room. - Maybe we'll find something useful there. Let's go and have a look!

\- Hmm... Well... I hope you'll be all right. But if you don't find anything, come back to me immediately, understand?

\- Yes! - Mary exclaimed happily.

I don't think she realizes how serious and dangerous this is. It's as if she's having fun and everything around her is quite normal.

One of the many boxes contained art supplies.

\- I think I'll take this with me, - Mary pulled out a mastichin from the bottom of the box. - Just in case...

We couldn't get out of the room, so we had to go ahead. I was really worried about Garry, since he was all alone in there. It's Mary that scares me, too, though. Who is she? Why is she talking so weird? Why does she need a maspin...?

«I want you to have fun, Ib»  
«Come to a fun world without any adults»  
«We'll be together»  
«You, me, and our friends»  
No, leave me alone! I don't want to stay in this world!  
I want to go home!

A small corridor with no floor was our new problem. There was a plank hanging on the wall, flapping its eyes. It needs to be lowered and then we can get through, but how?

POV Garry  
They're taking their time. Looks like I'll have to sneak up on them myself. What to do... I think we should take another look around that room. Even though I don't want to go back in there.  
How can this be nice?! There were nasty blue dolls everywhere. Personally, I didn't understand what the girls found cute about it. Ugh, okay. I found a passageway behind one of the shelves, I think I can get through. How come I didn't see it before?

"There is no exit.  
There is no reason"  
There were five cords hanging from the ceiling. I think one of them is directly connected to the girls. But which one? I'm sure the others would hurt me and my rose, I'd hate to lose the petals. Hmm, no logic... All right. Let's do it this way. My favourite number is 4, so I'll pull the fourth cord.

POV Ib  
I don't know what happened, but that plank went down.

\- Do you think it'll hold?

\- It won't!

Mary's optimism scares me even more. Not an ounce of fear or doubt. Nothing to do, let's get across. On the other side was a blue triangle, or rather a prism. We decided to throw it down. According to my calculations, we were a level higher than Garry. There was a small box standing nearby. There was something moving inside...

\- Ib... Let's stay out of it.

You really don't want to go in there after you've said that.

\- Look, Ib... If only two of us can get out, who will you choose?

\- I'll sacrifice myself.

\- Don't be ridiculous! We'll get out of here together!

POV Garry  
What's that? I looked at the blue prism that had fallen from above. It must have been dropped by Ib. Or Mary. She's so weird. Anyway, I'm grateful to them. I can't wait to meet them. I put the thing in a crack in the floor and the door opened.

"Hello there, Garry...  
I don't like being alone...  
Take me with you...!"  
I'm sorry, but I don't want to take you with me.

"Hey, why aren't you taking me?"  
Hmm, well, I guess it's because you're a doll and I'm a human being.

"Why are you ignoring me?  
Do you hate me?"  
Hate... No, you're wrong. It's just weird being chased.

"Hey, play with me!  
I know lots of fun things we can do..."  
No, I'm not playing with you! You're a doll and I'm a boy. Boys don't play with dolls.

"I've got a lot of friends, too...  
I'll introduce you!"  
I'm afraid to imagine what your friends look like. And I don't think being friends with them will do me any good.

"Be here forever..."  
I'd better look for a way out.

This time it was by the door. How long do you intend to run after me? Enough! I'm busy, and I'm not going to be friends with you!  
"T A K E M E"  
No! You stay here and I go on, find Ib, and we go home together!


	6. Flowers of Evil

POV Garry  
Wonderful! A huge purple hall with lots of pictures and rooms and no idea what to do next. I decided to look around, hoping that at least one door would be open. "Fishing Hook". Hmm...? Oddly enough, there's nothing in the picture. After walking a little further, I found a blue vase, which means I will have to restore my rose more than once. My search was successful, one door is open.  
"Collect the seven balls of paint...  
Then the room will be colored,  
and your bridge will be made"  
So that's what the pedestals are for, but damn... Seven balls! Where am I going to find them? I don't think I could even do that with a map. It's not even a puzzle, it's a real quest! Except it still feels like I'm being chased...

I was right. There was a doll to the left of the door.  
"I'll always be with you...  
My home is just nearby..."  
You don't scare me, so leave me alone. I don't have time for your jokes. I still don't understand how she finds me. And why would she do that? Oh, what's this? I found the first yellow ball. I think we should check all the rooms, there's definitely something in there. Just make sure that blue creature doesn't follow me.

What a creepy room. Everything was covered in red smoke, and the acrid smell hit my nose and made it hard to breathe. The first thing I found there was a red umbrella, and of course I decided to pick it up. My way there and back was six steps at most, but I lost a lot of petals. I was lucky to have a vase with an unlimited supply of water. Having recovered the rose, I decided to walk down the hall one more time. A fishing hook? Well, at least it's something... But what to do with it? I couldn't think of anything clever to do except hang up the umbrella. Wow, it got dragged into the painting? What on earth is going on here?!

POV Ib  
It's those rooms and paintings again! I don't want to stay with Mary anymore! Garry... Where are you...  
In the first room we found a tree key and a very sad painting. "Lady Without Her Umbrella". Indeed, she's missing an umbrella. After wandering around a bit, we found another open door.

\- What is this place...? It's all black and white!

This room lacks colour. It's very gloomy, as if the painter forgot to put his soul into it. I feel... hurt... But why? It was as if here I realised that none of this makes sense, this world isn't real and there's no way out. According to Mary, only two people can get out of here... So... She'll kill Garry! NO! I won't let her! I have to protect him, even at the cost of my own life. So I will destroy everything. It's my choice. 

A miniature image of a painting on the door and its name. I think that's the password. "Marvelous Night". Makes sense, because there are stars in the painting. We found a keyhole in the room, but nothing happened. Lastly, I decided to look at the books, as they were very interesting and some of them were even more useful.

«A Girl's Demise.  
Once upon a time, there was a little girl.  
The girl went with her parents to an art gallery.  
But all of a sudden, the girl realized that she was lost...  
She searched through the dim gallery, but not found neither her parents nor the exit...  
Scared, helpless, lonely, hungry, and thirsty, she fell and hurt herself, putting her body past the limit».  
Is that a hint of my doom?! No, it's not! I will not fall prey to your game, I have my own rules! After this strange story, we found a book that described some of Guertena's work. After leafing through three pages, we decided to look for something else. I think that painting was blank and now there's a fisherman on it.

\- Look, Ib! He's caught something! - exclaimed my strange companion.

The fisherman pulled an umbrella out of the water and... put it next to me! Is that possible?! It's time to get used to this kind of thing and stop being surprised. 

\- I think I know what to do! - I grabbed my umbrella and ran to the lonely and sad lady.

Mary held out the umbrella to the picture. As soon as the lady opened it, the sound of water was heard immediately.

\- Huh? It started raining in the room!

No, why? It's quite normal for a gallery. But to be honest, I love the rain, the smell of it, the drops of water running down my hair... For a moment it felt like I was in the real world, I could feel that nice freshness and a slight chill that made my fingers go numb...

POV Garry  
I decide to go into the gas room again, as far as I remember there is a balloon there. There were distinct sounds of water. Drops were falling from the ceiling right into the vase. I decided to risk pulling the cord in the corner of the room. Oh... That strange gas disappeared. I picked up the purple balloon and walked out. Where did that voice come from... From the painting...?  
"Which year was I born?"  
I read about it in one of the encyclopaedias. If I'm not mistaken, it's 6223.  
"C-O-R-R-E-C-T!"  
Lucky me, I found a blue balloon. Hmm, well, three down, four to go...

"Hey, what're you doing?  
I wanna play too..."  
FYI, nasty puppet, I'm not playing here, I'm on a quest to find my way out. Fun enough game, though, isn't it? I don't know what she wants, so stubborn. I walked into the room that had just opened. Once again there are books. On one of the shelves I found a green ball.  
"Terrible.  
One to be scared. The two are getting easier. Threesome..."  
I hope Ib is okay. It's just the two of them. Mary's with her... Crazy Mary. Well, at least that's it, I'm alone! Well, I'd better watch something else. Oh, this is quite interesting.

"Theorems of This World: Via a trading of existences the imaginary can be made reality"  
Oh, I don't like this. With each step I learn more about this world, its mysteries and brutal rules. There are many dangers here, and as I see it, Mary is dangerous too. After walking a little further, I picked up a pink balloon. I was interested in the books again and decided to flip through another one for last.  
"Mary" (????).  
"The last Guertena's work. Although the girl turned out very lively, Guertena didn't copy it"  
Excuse me?! Mary... The painting! But how...? That's impossible... It's possible. I've read the theories of this world, now I have my own version. All of Guertena's works are experiments of some kind, sometimes unsuccessful. No painting or statue has ever been intelligent or fully alive. But Mary... This last work. Guertena didn't put her feelings into it, but she gained her own, Guertena didn't give her part of her soul, and she took it completely. I knew she couldn't be trusted, she didn't exist. Mary is only a reflection of this world. But Ib... she's with her. Ib is in danger! I don't even know what Mary's capable of, and I doubt about the rose.  
It's a fake.   
I H E A R D M A R Y ' S S E C R E T

There was one last door left with a cold handle. Hopefully I'll find some sort of corridor or staircase there. Although I haven't collected all the marbles yet, I've forgotten about them a bit. What's more, I don't even know what they're for. Which room? What bridge? Who's the real psycho here! There was a doll sitting by the door. She had a very strange stomach, it got bigger. I decided to check it, though I was very afraid. Luckily, there was a red balloon, but after that I noticed the writing on the wall.  
"I picked up something good.  
I'm making it my treasure!"  
The doll giggled and ran off. The door... is open... Now I'm really scared. What had the little creature found? What treasure? Is it alive, too? There's only one way to find out.

I wish I hadn't come in here! There were dozens, if not hundreds, of these dolls, with the smaller ones scattered across the floor, and on the racks were dolls many times larger than the former. Black shaggy strands of hair, big creepy eyes and... a white balloon! The last one! But... The door won't open... What...? I pulled the knob again, but to no avail, it's still cold. It can't be... Why?!  
"Let's have another treasure hunt...  
Who? Who? Who has the key?"  
There was a muffled ringing of a bell, there was a whisper. What? What now?! The empty painting on the wall shook and a blue hand... or paw... It doesn't matter! Where is that key?!  
One. I started gutting the dolls. God, that's disgusting! I don't even want to think about what they're stuffed with, but I hope it's not blood...  
Two. Gunpowder. Rubble. Anything but a key.  
Three. WHAT'S THIS?!  
Four. I've already soiled myself in this red liquid, gutted a dozen dolls... The bell echoes in my head. She's close! Those awful red eyes and the nervous giggling of the dolls... I can't take it anymore!  
Five. Yes! The key! I found it!  
Picking up the little key, I ran out of there as fast as if I had a second wind. I've had enough of... THIS ROOM! Why would I... so... so lucky! I hope that Ib is luckier... We need to meet soon!

I found an open door. A small corridor led to a staircase. We'd come this far, and now I wondered if I should go any further. The question is whether it is wise to go back. It was as if I had forgotten something very important, and if I stayed, I would surely remember. Grrr, I'm so indecisive! Unbearable! What am I supposed to do...? Hmm, I have to find a way out of a hopeless situation. Just what I need! And please, may everything be okay with Ib!

POV Ib  
\- Ib, don't go. Can we go together?

Something about Mary is too excited, I should be more careful. The room, which was devoid of colour, lit up with a rainbow glow. So beautiful! At least something nice and pleasant has happened lately. There appeared a rainbow bridge to walk across. It's wonderful! I'm walking across a rainbow! On the other side was a table with a key and a big painting. "Illusion". I think this room will help me again... and I even know how.

Strangely, Mary is nowhere to be found. It's for the best. I used the key and went out into a small corridor. If I went down, I'd get out to Garry. Before I reached the stairs, Mary called out to me. 

\- Where are you going, Ib? Why are you leaving on your own?

I started to back away slowly, but Mary wasn't standing still, either.

\- You promised we'd be together...

Together? With you? No. I'm sorry, but I didn't promise you anything. With every step Mary moved closer to me, and in her hands she held a mâstichin. It glistened brightly as she lifted it. A little more... and she would kill me... I could no longer hold back my tears as I knew that Mary would not rest. I would be the first to die at her hands and Garry would be next. I can't even protect myself!

\- Why are you running away? - Mary whispered fiercely.

\- IB!!!

A few seconds before impact, something dark blue flashed... Garry! He managed to stop her!

\- W-what... What are you doing, Mary? - Garry's gone off the deep end.

\- Shut up! If only you'd stayed there... 

\- So you wanted to get rid of me all along?

\- Yes. I thought the doll would eat you! Then I would've stayed with lb, and we would've gotten out of here together.

\- You... Fake!

\- Stay away from me!

\- All you can do is lie! You're the reason I saw those dolls! It's your fault I got separated from you by the flower and you left with Ib. But now you're staying here!

Garry punched her and Mary fell unconscious. Afterwards he sighed, as if realising it was unnecessary, and walked over to me.

\- Ib, are you all right? Sorry I'm late... - a little tear rolled down his cheek.

I'll forgive you anything because you found me! I threw myself into his arms, and I didn't care what he thought.

\- Ib... you're... so small... and brave. I'm sorry... it must have been scary to stay with her. But it's OK now, and I won't leave you again.

\- I know, Garry, I know!

\- You might not believe me, but Mary... isn't real. She's one of Guertena's works. Simply put, a painting.

\- Impossible!

\- I didn't believe it myself until I read the theories of the world, I'll tell you about them sometime. But it's dangerous anyway. I'm afraid to imagine what would have happened if I'd stayed a bit longer... Ib, do you feel sorry for her?

\- Well... I knew she wasn't like us. I don't know... if you should feel sorry for her...

Mary`s rose was lying on the ground. I wanted to look at her.

\- The rose looks real, but it's a fake, - Garry said and asked me not to touch it.

We went out into the main hall. Garry hadn't been here, so he wanted to take a little break and look around. The yellow rose was keeping me busy. And roses in general. I think if Mary loses hers, she'll go after ours. But not mine. It's Garry's. Mary said she liked the colour blue. Taking advantage of the opportunity and Garry's interest in studying these pictures, I took his rose out of my cloak pocket and ran to the rainbow room. It's probably silly, but I'll repaint the roses. Mary won't get the blue one and Garry will be saved... At the cost of my life. I brought the roses to the bridge and the buds took up the paint. Now I can give the rose back to Garry. I hope he never finds out about this...

\- I think you dropped it... - I whispered, coming up behind me.

\- Ugh... I've been so inconsiderate. Thank you!

Realizing I was lying gave me a chance to change things. And I will change the outcome of this game. My rose will be the victim...

The last painting. "Asperation".  
Bound by the same destiny, we are under the same sky. The moon had not yet risen, but the stars had already begun to appear. There were so many of them, glittering across the sky like diamond dust and shards of sapphires. Silence and tears and the gentle silk of your hands. We searched for light beyond the horizon, though it was hidden in the depths of our souls. I found you and I won't lose you again.


	7. Painted World

\- Well, well... What a change of scenery, - Garry said in surprise as he looked around.

After we left the room, there were no more corridors or walls. Just a huge empty space and a pink staircase leading down. Occasionally comets flew over us, but they didn't look very realistic, as if they were drawn.   
Sketchbook. Are we in a sketchbook?! Another abnormal... Painted world.

\- I'm sure the exit is just around the corner, - Garry walked forward a little, then turned around and held out his hand to me. - Come on, because I promised to get you out of here, - he added in a slightly dejected way.

\- And what happens if we succeed in doing that?

\- What do you mean?

\- Well... Will we meet there? Will we remember it? Or will we forget it like a bad dream?

\- Ib... Would you want to forget it?

\- No, - I couldn't contain my trembling voice, full of despair and confusion.

I just want to keep those memories alive. Perhaps memory is the greatest gift and the greatest punishment. We both knew that perfectly well, but neither of us had the courage to admit it.

\- Ga-a-arry... I-i-iib... Where-e-e-e are you?

That voice... It sounds very familiar... But that's impossible, right?

\- Ga-a-arri... I-iib... Where are you?

So... She's after us?!

\- Garry! Ib! WHERE ARE YOU?!

\- Ib, over here!

Garry grabbed my arm and we ran into the nearest cabin, hoping Mary wouldn't find us. It would be too bad if she did. There were a few things in the cabin that were awfully simple, like a coat rack, a table with a fruit basket on it, and a small bucket around the corner. I decided to take it with me, because then we could use an umbrella too. Garry made sure Mary was gone, and we continued on our way. 

\- Look, there's a lake!

It's a pretty lake with bulrushes and little fish splashing about in the painted waters. Garry decided to fill the bucket with water, and I stood looking at the lake. Water has the unique property of helping me relax. The drops, though not real, still felt good to touch the water. Soon we found tulips. The riot of colour stung our eyes a little, but we soon got used to it and were able to find a small bud among the lush flowers. Flowers need water. Knowing the basics of biology, we did not hesitate to water that poor bud. And the flower had a secret! Inside was the key to the gallery.

A large building with a palette on the door must have been the gallery. The key came and we went inside. There were drawings all over the wall made by a child suffering from schizophrenia. On the right was me and Garry with the roses, and on the left was Mary and one of the nasty dolls. Creepy couple, weren't they? In the centre was a small box. Pandora's Box. Garry gently opened it and eight multi-coloured symbols flew out.

\- I wonder what it was... Hmm. There was something left in the box, - Garry looked inside the box again. - It's a mirror. Hopefully it will help us.

We left the gallery and decided to go around again. There were these symbols in some places, but we didn't understand what they were for. A green spiral, a yellow heart, a white month, there was even a cat! But soon I saw something that absolutely horrified me.

\- Was it... I? - I asked quietly, furtively looking at myself in the noose. Truly frightening.

\- Ib, it's just a drawing, we're in an album. And I even know who drew it. I promise it won't happen, - Garry said confidently.

The sun was drawn. Oddly enough, it's warm. So warm. But we can't stop now, or we risk never seeing the real sun again. I long to see the vast blue sky again, the fluffy white clouds driven by the wind and, of course, the sun. Bright, soft and warm sunshine. I don't even know how long we've been here, as if time has stopped and cannot resume its course. All we need is a small jolt to set the mechanism in motion, and then, this world will turn to ashes. But it hurts to know that I am as much a part of this world as it is a part of me. And there's no other way. Because if I wasn't its spawn and he wasn't mine, we'd never have met.

\- You know, I've been thinking... Why did Mary come with us? Was it to mock us or to make us suffer? The more I think about it, the sillier it all seems. But she may not have a purpose.

\- If she is just a painting, she is lonely here. She just didn't want to be alone. Even when we split up, Mary always asked if we would go together. Her goal was to destroy you. Though she's still after us now. And I really wish Mary would stop doing that.

\- Aha, I agree! After all, we're alive and she's not. I don't think she can hurt us. Can I ask you one more question? - Garry asked with a smile.

\- Yes, of course!

\- Have you ever tasted macaroon?

\- No. What is it?

\- It's a pastry shaped like a hamburger. They have a sweet filling on the inside. It can be anything you want. It's really good! - it's the first time I've ever seen him so excited, but I didn't interrupt. I've only had them once. So, um... When we get out, why don't we go to a cafe and eat them together? No, no "maybe"! We MUST get out of here!  
We made a vow to each other with our fingers crossed together.

Even though the sun is not real, the light is very warm. That's when I remembered the frozen door and the small mirror. We reflected the sunlight directly onto the door. It worked! The ice had melted and now we could enter. On the wall were the same symbols, but in a different order, and the buttons on the floor represented a map of this world. Each button was the place where there was a symbol, and on the wall was the correct sequence. I couldn't remember where we'd seen it all, so I decided that I needed to go around again. Garry turned out to be smarter than me. Not only did he stop me, but he remembered all the symbols, so he solved the riddle without any difficulty. After pressing the last button, a plastic key appeared in the centre.

A small white house with a red roof and blue windows. A plastic house. Using the key, we opened the door. Empty walls. White and silent. I'm just sure we'll regret walking in here yet. I found a small blue box. Harry assumed there were toys inside. I don't even want to know which ones!

\- Look, it says here there's a key, it's probably for that pink house. But I don't see the bottom.

\- Are you sure it's there? What if it's another trap?

In the distance, the same voice was heard, accompanied by a ringing laugh. It's Mary!

\- Garry... There's nowhere for us to go! She'll find us!

\- Yeah, but we need the key... I don't even know what to do!

A jolt in the back and a fall into the void. Has it... Did it happen again? I only remember Mary's last words as she shouted.

\- I found you!


	8. Fake soul and real feelings

It's too dark. I can't see practically anything, just some outlines that look like statues and dolls. The fall must have been too long for me to pass out. When my eyes got used to the darkness, I decided to look around. Garry was nowhere to be found. Neither were the roses. We've got to find them before Mary does.

\- Garry! Garry, where are you? - I had no choice but to shout the name into the darkness.

I don't even know how to find Garry! What am I going to do?! I've lost my rose... It's for the best, though. Mary doesn't like red, and even if she finds it, she'll offer a trade.

\- Oh... How... It hurts...

Hearing a familiar voice, I ran forward. Stumbling and falling again, I got up and kept running. Only I can help Garry. Only I can save him!

\- Ib... Are you there? Is everything all right?

\- Yeah. Garry, where are we?

\- Mary pushed us into the toy box. We need to find a way out of here. Ib, are you OK? Why are you crying?

\- My rose... I can't find it...

\- I don't want to see your tears, - Garry wiped two small tears from my face with a light touch. - We'll definitely find the flower.

\- Isn't that what you're looking for? - Mary asked with a sneer.

I took Garry's hand and we walked towards the cruelest, most ruthless painting. Her name was Mary. The Fake Yellow Queen.

\- What do you want from us? Why are you doing this? - Garry started the dialogue first.

\- Well... I'm having fun! I just want to play with you! - another of Mary's lies came through.

\- Give back what you took. It doesn't belong to you. Your game isn't worth our lives.

\- Garry, you are so naive! Ahahaha! This whole world is mine! And everything in it is naturally mine too! Hmm... So you want the rose? I can offer you a trade. I'll give the rose to Ib in return... - Mary raised her hand and pointed at Garry. - ...yours!

\- Please don't... It's not worth it... - I whispered, looking into the eyes of the one I loved with all my heart.

He only held my hand tighter, knowing that this was more than a trade, this was a choice of the value of life and the chance for one of us to survive.

\- I agree.

No! No! NO!!! Stupid, stupid Garry! She'll kill you! Mary's been dreaming about it all along, and now you're giving her the opportunity.

\- I knew you'd do the right thing. Come over here and we'll make the exchange, - Mary replied in a calm voice, glancing furtively at me.

In that look, I saw something I hadn't expected to see at all. Pain. Compassion. It was as if Mary had no other choice, but there had to be a reason... The roses intertwined, they became one. Nothing could separate them, Garry thought, but Mary was simpler than that. She paid it no mind and with a sharp mastiff cut the stems with their thorns. Blood splatter stained the pretty green dress and dark blue cloak. 

\- If you want to get out of here, be my guest, I won't get in the way. Only I doubt my friends will let you leave, - Mary said with a sneer and ran away.

Harry held up a red rose stained with scarlet blood from his hands. He thinks he has saved me, but he is mistaken, for Garry is holding his own rose, and mine is in the hands of the Yellow Queen.

\- Please keep it safe. Cherish this rose as if it were your own. For my sake, Ib, - Garry got down on one knee, took my hand and placed the rose in his hand. - My Scarlet Princess, get out of here alive and never forget me. I will always be your... Blue King...

I wanted to smash every clock in the world to stop time. All I can do is look him straight in the eye. Everything else disappears, it's just us. We have the present, this minute, this second. My eyes filled with tears. There were no words to express all our feelings, tears expressed everything for us: relief, horror, pain, love, sadness, all mixed with salt. Our shared goals, dreams and endeavours lost all meaning. You gave me freedom, and it has turned into loneliness, which becomes salvation for some, punishment for others. But deep down, I believe you did the right thing.

We found the pink key and ran up the stairs.  
Loves me...  
There were blue petals scattered everywhere.  
Loves me not.  
With every step I took, it got worse. My breathing was interrupted, my eyes darkened.  
Loves me...  
Why are we going there?  
Loves me not.  
Red petals... Hmm, is that my rose?  
Loves me...  
\- Ib... Is there something you want to tell me?  
Loves me not.  
I don't remember... Garry, are you here...? Why... so painful?  
Loves me!  
I couldn't go any further, I had to stop. No... It hurts!

POV Garry  
I managed to pick Ib up before she fell. We sat down by the wall and I decided to talk to her.

\- Ib, do you remember anything?

\- Blue petals... Red petals... Garry is saved... - she muttered to herself.

\- Roses. I'm talking about the roses. What have you done with them?

\- I'm sorry... Please,- the girl said through her tears. - Remember that room with the rainbow bridge?

I nodded my head.

\- When you were looking at the pictures, I... I repainted the roses! I thought it would save you, and it did. And there's something else I have to say... It's important... - the last words were barely spoken. Ib is choking and there's nothing I can do. I hate myself for it! She put her head in my lap and continued. - Mary. She said only two people could get out of here... And the other one won't be you.

\- Ib, I'll kill Mary, - I restrained myself from swearing, but I was very frank in my thoughts.

\- That's... Too cruel, - the girl objected.

\- Cruel is what she does to us, and what I will do is right, though even fair. I will give you back the rose. For the last time and for ever.

Somehow I didn't believe it myself, but Ib must believe it. 

\- Ib... Are you asleep? - I asked in a whisper.

She didn't answer. The scarlet princess sank into a dream woven of her dreams, purple flowers and delicate silk. I promised that I would do my best for Ib. I... I love her!

\- Accept my gift, Ib, - I leaned over and kissed her. Even though her hands were cold, but her lips... So warm. I clung to them as if for the last time. I was oxygen-deprived, I was going to pass out myself. It's true, love blows your mind and makes you do the craziest things. Anyone who can sell his soul in the name of love can change the world. I know there's going to be retribution. I know blood is about to spill. And you won't be able to hurt anyone else. Mary, I'm coming to you!

I went upstairs and out into that plastic house. Only now it was different. The wall was covered with yellow roses, and stems with sharp thorns covered the door. Petals of Ib's rose were scattered on the floor. The silly girl had repainted the flowers for me. The real fool was me, though, because I hadn't noticed. I picked up the unfortunate stem with the last petal and held it to my chest. Ib is alive. I know it. I just need to breathe life into a dying flower. With a little digging in my pocket, I found a lighter. I didn't have to think long, I burned the yellow roses and their thorns. 

Four steps down and I was standing at the beginning of the largest room in the whole gallery. There's something at the end there... 

\- Who's there? Ib, is that you? - Mary asked frightened.

\- Ib isn't here, - I objected. - It's your fault she's asleep, out there in the hallway.

\- Ahahahaha, did I repaint the roses? It's her own fault! - Mary couldn't hide her laughter anymore.

\- Shut up!

\- Sweet and naive Garry, - her fake smile was beginning to irritate. - Only two people can get out of here. Ib understood this before, and you were presented with books, but even with their help you understood nothing.

\- This world requires one living soul? Doesn't it?!

\- Yes, and it doesn't matter if you die or not. As long as the body and the spirit are present.

\- So you want to kill me? - I asked with some disbelief. I am sure there are other reasons, she is just hiding them.

\- It is not that simple. Would you care to explain? - Mary came up to me and looked hopefully into my eyes.

\- All right. You can't hurt me here, so I'll listen to you.

\- Remember that painting, Fabricated World? You got here through it. When you went through two rooms, I noticed there was another person in the gallery. It was Ib. The second time, the painting didn't let her in, so she had to step into the abyss. Abyss of the Deep. I wanted you to meet and continue on your way together, except you were going faster. I had to stop you a bit. The lady in blue took your rose at my request. Notice there was one petal left on the flower. Those were my orders. To hurt you, but not to kill you. Soon Ib came and saved you. You made a good team, but I didn't like it. By rule, only two get out, but I want to go to the real world, too. I knew one of you had to stay here. Why you? Ib is a child and it would be sad if she died here, plus she has parents and you're alone.

\- Good logic, but you're missing one very important detail. You're a painting. You're a fake girl, and Ib and I are human, and we don't belong here.

\- I'd be real if I got out of here! You're too stupid to understand me! - Mary was already breaking into a scream. - You don't understand what it's like to be cooped up and wait for someone to come. It's never too late to step up to your dreams, so I've decided to take action. I don't care if I'm a painting, I'm going to be real!

\- Mary, understand. It's love, hate, happiness, fear... It's all the feelings that bring people together. And you're nothing. A placebo. Just a pretty picture, but completely empty inside, and you can never fill that void.

\- I don't want anything, - Mary sobbed, wiping away her tears. - I just wanted the whole world to change one morning, while my eyes were still closed. And if it hadn't been for you, everything would have worked out! - Mary's emotions changed dramatically. - I hate you! I hate you! I still don't understand how you could find the key among the dolls. It wasn't there!

\- W-what...? - only now did I understand why she was angry. - Did you think I was going to die in there? I didn't have a chance to be saved?

\- Shut up! I was just feeling sorry for Ib. She wouldn't have moved on without you, so I had to let you find the key.

\- You planned this from the beginning! It just took you a long time to choose who you wanted to get out of here with. But you soon became friends with Ib, and then you realised I was redundant and decided to get rid of me. And I still felt sorry for you. But not this time.

I could no longer just stand by and do nothing. There was only one way forward.

\- No! Go away! This is my sanctuary! You can't be here!!! - Mary screamed.

I'm just a normal person. My heart moves by what I see in front of me, not by what the world demands of me. And I see Mary's picture on the other side of the room. I'm in a sea of emotions: anger, vengeance, even bloodlust, but the main thing is still justice.

\- I'm sick of your lies! - I took out my lighter and threw a spark in the direction of the picture.

\- Please, don't! NO! STOP!!!

The glass cracked, shards flew at me, and the frame began to slowly burn. And Mary... Was enveloped in a bright flame, maybe it would melt her cold and cruel heart.

\- As punishment for your lies, you won't be able to forget anything, - I looked at Mary one last time. I saw her tears... full of remorse. Burn to the ground. Your soul will be condemned to eternal suffering, and you will be reduced to ashes.

Mary cried. No. She wept.

\- Garry... I'm sorry... I just wanted to... Into the real world, - the girl said through her tears.

\- Mary. I forgive you, - I said with relief.

A handful of ashes and a sharp mastiff. That was all that was left of the Yellow Queen. There was a smell of chalk and charcoal all around. I don't like those smells. After wandering around a bit, I found a little diary.  
"I like inviting visitors to live with us, and the others do too. But...  
I want to leave this place myself and live outside!  
But for me to get out, it seems like I'd have to switch places with someone from outside...  
Won't somebody come soon?  
Won't somebody come soon..."  
Mary had the most ordinary human desire, but she decided not to take real people into account. She wasn't prepared to accept such a sacrifice, which led to the deception. But to be honest... I feel sorry for her. Mary lived in dreams and forgot about reality, she didn't know the value of real life. But I think the only one to blame for that is her creator, Guertena. He gave everything to his last job without thinking of the consequences. All the feelings, all the soul. No balance. I know Mary is still here. The Yellow Queen's spirit will follow us wherever we go.

\- It's all for Ib! You can't stop us anymore! - I shouted into the void. - You acted on the plan, but you forgot what you didn't have. The sixth sense. I've always been one step ahead, - I added with full confidence. - When you reach the 9th step, die and report back to me.

POV Ib  
\- Garry... What happened...? Did I fall asleep?

\- Well... Yeah. But it's okay now.

\- Where's Mary?

Harry was evasive for a long time, but soon he couldn't stand it and told her everything. It's so horrible to know that someone you thought was a friend turned out to be your sworn enemy. But that's the truth of life, you have to accept it as it is. Oh, Mary. I'm sorry about that, too. I think in the real world we would have been better friends.

\- You're hurt!

\- No, it's nothing. It's just a little splinter, - Garry said and put his hand in his pocket.

I remembered my present. A white silk handkerchief with lace.

\- Give me your hand, I'll bandage the wound.

\- But... It's silk. Isn't it a pity?

\- No.

\- Thank you... I'll be sure to give it back!

Garry gave me my rose and we walked to the rose house together. I can't believe it. We've been through so much together, sometimes it was even fun.

\- Ib, be careful. It's really dark in here, - Garry said and squeezed my hand tighter. 

It's a long black hallway. The path was lit by our roses. When they're together, the blossoms give off a bright light. Soft scarlet and delicate blue. They are unusual roses indeed. I wonder why I hadn't noticed that before.

This place... It's a gallery! It's real! But why is it black? And where are the two exits to the hall?

\- Ib, come here. See that staircase down there? I think I've been down there before... - Garry said thoughtfully.

\- Do you want to go down there? But why? Because we've already got out.

\- Not really. Besides, it's the only way. There's nowhere else to go, - he looked at me and held out his hand, luring me in. -So, are you ready to go one more way, solve more puzzles, and finally get out of here? Ib, are you with me?

I nodded and we walked up the stairs together. This is not the end. It's just beginning...


	9. Unknown

I didn't really like Garry's idea, I was still scared, but it was my fate to follow him. There was a table with a vase in the dark room, but instead of water, there was something red. Blood or paint. It doesn't matter. I have no desire to find out. In the next room... Wait a minute, I've been here before! There's the lady in blue, only then she was in the previous room with Garry's rose. The writing on the walls about the rose and the value of life, I remember too. I don't know why I didn't pay attention to them, as they are the phrases that are a kind of admonition and warning. I don't want to stay here, let's move on! A small corridor with two paintings. "Deja vu" and "Concealed Secret". They anticipate my thoughts. Deja vu. We've seen it before, it's all repeated. But the Concealed Secret... What is it? I was sure we'd solved all the secrets before Mary died, but I was wrong again. This gallery is shrouded in mystery and darkness. You miss just one little detail and everything around you turns to dust.  
Step. You become a shadow at the junction of the rooms.

\- A snake... A big one. Let's not wake her up.

Well, I agree with Garry, it could be very dangerous. We walked a little further and spotted a white moving dot on the floor.

\- I'm a white ant. I can't get over the hole in the floor. I want to go home.

You know, I can't cross the hole either and I want to go home too, but unfortunately I don't know how to help you. Garry said there's a little room on the right with pictures. I think we should go there. There were five paintings with frames in different colours. It's all nice, of course, but what I liked best was the picture of tea in a purple frame. It gives off a nice aroma.

\- It smells wonderful... Eh... If only it were real tea, - Garry said sadly.

\- I like green tea with mint. Do you?

My companion replied that he preferred black tea with thyme. A wonderful choice. The last picture was different from the others, so we decided to take it down.

\- Look, this is my house. Put it down, please, - the ant asked.

Garry put the painting down. 

\- Great, now I can go back. Then I'm off.

There you go, and not a drop of thanks. Guertena gave his creatures everything but the rules of etiquette. In fact, it's a shame.

\- Ib, look! They look like our roses.

"Stubborn Twins". Two roses intertwined with each other. There was a door behind them.

\- Wait! That's not a good idea. They won't get through.

I stared at Garry, not understanding his words.

\- We need to find a way to calm them down. Let's keep moving.

Yes, that's right. Harry's been here before, so he remembers some of the details. I have no choice but to listen to him. "Light Within the Canvas". This painting lacks light, and so does this world.  
Step. You become an echo in an empty room.

\- It's so dark in here. It would be dangerous to wander in here blindly. But it's for moments like this that I carry a lighter with me.

I sighed in relief. It would be light now, but Garry was in no hurry to light a spark.

\- Hmm... I think we're out of petrol. Let's get out of here, I don't want to get in trouble.

Every time I think of trouble, it comes right away. There was a clock next to the door. More precisely, a picture with a dial, the sun and the moon drawn around it, and hands at the bottom.

\- It is a... A clock? I've never seen a clock like that before! - Garry said in amazement. - But it's standing. We must find a way to wind them.

To painting, my heart.  
To creations, my spirit.  
Those are most likely the words of Gueretena. Another clue or a warning. I found a painting on the left with a picture of a guy in it. "Mistake". His face is crossed out. Why? Who's that? The artist obviously regretted painting it, so he crossed it out.

\- Hey, what are you doing?

After stepping away for a moment, Garry managed to do something on his own. He pulled the snake's tail, but luckily it didn't wake up. I grabbed Garry by the sleeve and we moved away from that snake. Even though it was asleep, I was still scared. I noticed a dim glow in the distance, I think I should go check it out. "Enclosed Flame". The flaming butterfly was pinned to the wall. This cute little creature didn't deserve such a fate, so I pulled out the needles. The butterfly circled above me and flew away. Or rather, it knew where it was going and called me after it. We left the room, and it flew towards that picture with no light. It flew over the frame and ended up on the other side of the painting. It sat on the candle. The imprisoned flame found freedom.

Garry noticed that the painting could be removed. That's what we'll do. I think we can go into that dark room now.

\- Ib, look. The painting's candlelight! Who knows why... But now we can see a little further than our own noses... 

We have to be careful, it's still dark in here.

\- Aye-aye!

Garry smashed the vase that was on the nightstand.

\- Oh... You all right, lb?

\- Hee-hee! Your scream was scarier.

\- I'm sorry. I can't help but yell when I'm that surprised. You're the master of silent surprise. Okay, never mind.

Silent... You're right. I do know how to contain my emotions, but sometimes it's so hard.  
Step. You're just a voice no one can hear.

At the front, on the wall, we found a switch, but again nothing happened. After that we wandered around some more. There were canvases everywhere with numbers in different colours. We should memorise them.

Underneath the clock there was a panel where you could enter a number. Well... the numbers are there, but in what order?

\- Ib, do you remember those five paintings? The ones with the colorful frames? If the numbers are colored, then the order is the same as the arrangement of the pictures. - Garry began his reasoning.

I figured it out! I know the password! 72391. The mechanism had started up and the hands resumed their movement.  
The Clock alives and the Night comes.  
At night every living thing sinks into the realm of Morpheus, wrapped in dreams as fragile as the soul of each of us. The twins sleep. Those stubborn and rambunctious flowers have finally subsided, it is now possible to walk forward, but the door is locked and there is no key. Looks like the ant is back. It's worth talking to him.

\- I'm hungry. I'm hungry. Something sweet, - the ant said pitifully. - Sometimes stars fall on my house. I'm pretty sure God sends them.

I remembered the lemon candy Harry gave me, so I decided to give the ant a treat.

\- Ib... You're seriously going to give him candy? No, don't get me wrong, it's just...

\- I don't want it, - replied the white insect.

Then I don't understand what you want. No, seriously, where am I going to find something sweet?

\- Look... When we were freeing the butterfly, none of us went to the right, even though there was a painting. We should take a look at it, - Garry said and walked towards that room.

"Overfilled Night Sky". A beautiful painting, no doubt, but there was something wrong with it. There are too many stars and they're wobbling continuously... So they're alive! Well... relatively. I decided to shake the painting and a star fell out. How odd. Garry picked it up and took it to the ant. I stayed there. This painting is... Fascinating and frightening at the same time. It attracts and it repels. Makes you think of beautiful things and then suffer. I get so much pain from just one picture, then, what happens next...?  
It's a pity, but no one here seems to remember you. 

You're just a cloud of stardust to them.

\- There. It's a star. I love them, - exclaimed the ant.

\- It looks more like candy to me, - said Garry, eyeing the ant.

\- Thank you. Wait a minute.  
After those words, the ant ran away, but soon returned with a present for me. I got the key to the door behind the sleeping twins.

"Queen of High Society". There were people from the Middle Ages in the painting. Among them, in the centre, was a lady in a gorgeous blue dress with a graceful fan in her hand. Bravo! We heard applause. It was all in honour of her - the queen of high society.

Drowned in the abyss...  
What's keeping you?   
Step. You shatter a note against the silent window and shards fall to the floor. You turn into the music of the sea and feel, the sounds are almost tangible. You know it's hard to believe in salvation from those who don't remember you. Abandoned among the cold walls. You would have frozen long ago, but someone keeps warming your palms.   
Whose whisper will save you?  
Look for me in the depths of your subconscious.  
Look for me beyond the edge of your despair.


	10. Drowning in the abyss

There are surprisingly many sculptures in this huge blue hall. One of them immediately caught my eye. "Drinking in the Night". A glass glass with something like a galaxy on top. It fills the glass and pours onto the floor at the same time. I know about gravity, but this sculpture breaks all the laws of physics. I don't know how Guertena managed to create such a thing, but it really is a magnificent work. I walked up to the next exhibit and couldn't say a word. "Tryst After Death". A girl in red, imprisoned in the arms of death or her lover who has already left the world of the living.

\- Garry, what is a date?

\- Um... A date... It's like a secret meeting with someone you like. Why secret? Well, it's... I don't know... It's a custom, I guess, - he said shyly.

\- And you... - I decided to ask him because I was wondering how he felt about me. - Would you go out with me?

\- Ib! It's up to the boy to ask the girl out, not the other way around. But I think I answered your question in the affirmative.

He's really cute when he's shy. Okay, let's see what else is here. Near the sculpture, we found a strange piece of cloth.

\- What is that... A painting? - Garry hesitated and looked around, searching for it. 

When I picked up the piece of the painting, it had suddenly disappeared. Garry said it looks like balls of colour and we need to collect them all. Well, here comes the new quest to collect the painting. Into the game, friends!

The first thing to do is look around all the rooms, that's probably where we'll find the pieces of the painting. We picked the door at random - the first one on the right.

"Cactus Terrace"  
A patch of countless little plants.  
Those who step on then will surely induee their rage.  
There were a lot of cacti in front of us, some with flowers on them. Among the plants were pieces of a painting, and not just one, but two.

\- What? A labyrinth of cacti? It's very dangerous. Wait here, I'll do it myself. After all, my rose has more petals than yours.

I wished him luck and Garry went deeper into the labyrinth.

\- Yes, that's better. Leave it to Garry! I'll be right back!

"Madness of Color". That strange painting came to life and headed for Garry! He can't get out! Luckily, Garry noticed it and sped up his step. I don't know what exactly happened, but the thing disappeared. Garry seems to have stepped on a black tile, which somehow affects the painting. He picked up the pieces of the painting and came back to me.

\- I'm sorry, I was a little late.

\- The important thing is that you didn't get hurt.

\- Yeah. And I've got everything. Let's move on!

"Endless Coridor"  
The way will be shown to those pure of heart.

\- What's that supposed to mean? - Garry asked indignantly. - Come on, there's no point in staying here.

I think we need to find some sort of object to get to the end. We'll come back to that, but for now let's go to the door to the left of the entrance.

Avoid red, chase black.  
There were ink men running everywhere, but I noticed a few red ones among them. I guess you can't expect anything good from them. After walking around a bit, we found a sketchbook.

\- Maybe all these weird things came out of here. Let's catch them and put them back where they belong! I can't stand the smell of coal, it's really disgusting, - Garry said in disgust.

We took it as a game and started hunting for humans. It was just easier to do it that way. Somewhere in the back of the room we found a piece of painting and a bird. It looks tired. It looks like those coal creatures have completely tortured the poor thing. After a few minutes all the little people were caught and we returned them to the album. That bird... I think we need to get her out of here. I went off to look for the little creature while Garry looked at the paintings and found another piece near the picture of the coffin. I think that's it, we can leave now. 

As soon as we walked out, the little bird went down that endless corridor. We need to follow her. It was the right thing to do. At the beginning of the corridor, the bird started walking strangely. It took a few steps and rushed forward. Well, let's try it that way. Step forward, right, one left, two up, two right, down, two right. Yes, I've got it! I can see the end of the corridor! "Place of Warmth". A picture of two birds, one of which we rescued. It's so cute. A warm place indeed. I miss so much of something good in this world, but this picture warms me up inside. It's so warm and pleasant. In gratitude for the reunion, the birds gave us another piece of our puzzle. In the distance, across the street, another corridor could be seen. The choice is obvious. We go that way. 

"Cyclopic Smile: a study"  
Focus your eyes and look...  
Who is the one that lives?  
Once there, I saw countless pictures that looked exactly alike! I have no idea how I can find one that's different from the rest. But there's nothing to do, we'll have to look for one. We got lucky - another part of the painting, but no living one. We walked around in circles, peering intently at each one, but in vain. Garry had already suggested we leave the place, but wait... What is that... Up there... Up there? I found her! She's alive! The girl in the painting smiled, and a piece of canvas fell out from behind the frame. Thank you, one-eyed picture girl!

"The Beauty of Blank". A small painting with a picture of a pink rose and blanks on top. Quite lovely and simple.

\- Hmmm... The artist has left some spaces blank... Experiments with blanks, - said Garry in a calm voice and then added. - Excuse me, of course, but I think it's banal laziness.

What nonsense indeed. Garry, I agree with you, though I think Guertena just decided to try something new, like not finishing the painting. 

\- Look, Ib... Why don't we take a break? - before I could get in, Garry popped the question.

\- I'm fine.

\- Well, um... Actually, I've been meaning to get some rest myself... I bet you're tired, too. It's been quite some time since we last rested.

Garry, are you out of your mind?! You can't rest in places like this! He went to the wall and sat down.

\- I can't take it anymore. I feel like my feet are going to grow into the ground. You too... You should rest.

No! Don't sleep! You can't sleep!

\- Shit... I'm so sleepy... Ib... Don't leave here alone, okay?

Where would I go without you?! Hey, wake up! Looks like it's getting late. Garry's asleep and I have no idea what to do. Suddenly everything shook and the curtain hiding the picture fell down. Again a word I can't read, the name of the painting I still don't recognise. Books. There are a lot of books, but one of them smells weird. Hmm, the entrance to the secret room... That's interesting.

"Read the writing on the back of the east bookcase"  
The eastern one... The one on the right!  
"Next, look in the gap behind the long bookshelf"  
And it looks like this one here...  
"Now look at the canvas"  
It didn't take long to find the canvas. But what does it say?  
"Close your eyes and count to three  
Then it should be ready"

What... Should I...? Okay, let's risk it. One. Two. Three. What? The lights went out? Ugh, good thing it was only for a few seconds or I'd have gone crazy. There was a cord hanging from the ceiling in the room. I went up to it and yanked it. I was instantly transported into a secret room. In front of me was a picture in which the image was moving, and on the sides were panels for input. "XXX crows and five XXX". That seemed to be what I needed to find in the picture. OK, crows. I counted three, hopefully that's the right answer. Now there's five blue ones, but the blue ones are only fish. "Three crows and five fish". I've got it! I found a piece of the painting. But how do I get out of here? There's no door, just the walls. If you look closely, you can see a light switch. Hopefully nothing bad will happen to me, and I'll just go back inside.

\- Ib! Where have you been?! I was really scared when I didn't find you here!

\- In the secret room.

\- Did you get in from here? I thought we searched everything... I'm so glad you're all right. Yeah, I fell asleep. Hey, don't laugh, it just happened! By the way, while you were gone, I went through all the shelves and found another piece of art. Did you find anything in there?

\- Yeah, I did. Also part of a painting.

\- I assure you it won't happen again, but next time, don't go anywhere alone! Okay?

\- I will.

\- You promised!

He was worried about me. Again. It felt so good to hear him say that and hug me. I've never felt this way before. Does this mean we really love each other? Maybe someday, I would find out. I didn't want to stay here any longer, so we left in a hurry.

What's going on here?! The floor is getting more and more flooded every time, but I can't figure out where it's coming from. A little while longer and absolutely everything will be flooded. It's like we're drowning... In this abyss... That writing on the wall was a warning, and I think it has everything to do with the painting I came through. There was one last door left, but it was locked and there was water everywhere. The only place we could go was up the stairs. It turned out to be very long, or so I thought, but soon we emerged into a small room. The first thing I noticed was a piece of canvas and then a huge hole in the floor. "Birth of the Copernican Revolution". I wondered what was inside, so I walked over to the edge.

\- Ib, it's WAY too dangerous! Let's go somewhere else, - Garry said warily.

There was a crack of glass, and the man in the picture came to life. His face was crossed out. Another "mistake".

\- What?! - we exclaimed at the same time.

He pushed us, and we flew down. As we fell, I saw different celestial bodies: planets, the moon and the sun.

\- Ib! Ib, wake up, please!

It's like a dream... I hear a voice... It's... It's Garry! I woke up right away.

\- Thank god you're alive! - the guy exclaimed, grabbing me by the shoulders and then giving me a little squeeze, - Are you hurt? 

\- No, it's okay, it doesn't hurt. I think the rose is ok too. What about you? Are you all right?

\- It hurts here and there... But I can go!

We hugged each other again and then decided to look around. And for good reason. That mistake flew down behind us! It was lucky that the door could be opened from this side. We quickly ran out of there, the bug ran after us, actually, that's what we wanted. After making sure the misunderstanding wandered far away from us, we returned to the room.

"Precious Jewely Box of Temptation". How unusual. I think the last part of the painting is right there, we just have to get it out, or rather, open the box.

"Want me treasure?"  
She's talking! Anyway, why am I surprised, I've seen this sort of thing many times before.

\- Yes, I do.

"Solve wall puzzle and we talk.  
Mess up, me bite".  
On the wall were pictures of planets, a couple of buttons and an inscription.  
Which Heavily bodies weren't there?  
I've seen planets, I just need to remember... I know for a fact there wasn't a green planet, but what about the second body? Garry couldn't remember either, so we decided to choose at random.

"Not guess".  
Oh, shit! My rose! The box ate one petal. Apparently, this is going to be tricky.

\- Ib, I think we need to jump again to remember those celestial bodies.

\- Okay. Will you wait for me here?

\- What?! I'll go myself! You don't have enough petals left. Besides, I don't want you to get hurt again.

Once again, he's worried about me. Garry's willing to suffer himself if I'm going to be okay. I didn't disagree. He went upstairs again, and I stayed here. It's a strange room, no ceiling at all, but it's bright nonetheless. And this box bites. It wasn't five minutes before Harry fell in here.

\- Oh, I hope I remembered correctly and there wasn't a bright orange sun. I just can't take another fall, - the boy said with a smile, but I was well aware that he was actually in a lot of pain, he just wasn't showing it.

"You smart.  
Fine, you have me treasure"  
We solved the last riddle and got the last piece of the picture! Ib and Garry make a pretty good team! I can't believe all this hell will be over soon and we'll be in the real world. But... I don't want to break up with Garry... On the contrary...

\- Ib, you're thinking about something. Are you OK? You just look lost.

\- Yeah, it's... I'm fine. Let's go to the big painting, see what we've collected.

\- Come on, then. Except there's still something bothering you. I wish you could tell me. Perhaps I could help you.

Your smile and your touch make me happy, but it won't always be like that. Our paths will soon part and only memories will remain. And you know, no matter how much pain memories cause, no matter how many tears are wept, what happened will stay the same. I've made a lot of mistakes and I want to undo them, but I can't turn back time. And there's a lot of unspoken words between us... I want to rewrite the history of my... Our life.

"Guertena". That was the name of the painting we collected. Well, this gallery knows how to surprise.

\- Guertena? Is that really him? I've heard that Guertena never painted self-portraits.

\- Look at this, - I pointed to the upper left-hand corner of the painting. - Green paint. Like Mary's dress. Do you think this is the moment Guertena painted Mary?

\- I didn't even notice it! That's an interesting theory, but I'm afraid it's just a guess, there's no way we can verify it. It's not in the gallery.

\- Yes, you're right.

\- And, Ib, please, let's not talk about Mary again. I know it's hard for you to forget, but try to... Even though it's hard for me to do it myself.

\- Everything about her stays here, outside of this picture, - I held out my hand and smiled. - Now, let's take that step forward!

There was a lot more water, we didn't want to drown in this abyss, so we stepped into the picture, leaving all fears, prejudices and memories of the Yellow Queen here.


	11. Final stage

It`s said that no one leaves alive. Fingerprints have become our shared void in the depths of the sheet. I will speak of many things, but I will not give away my fears, and we will make a composite alliance. Both the cipher and the handwriting will unravel, and the letter will be straightened under glass. It's all very dramatic, but unfortunately it will remain out of this world.

A huge black room. There are a few steps leading up to the top, but overall it's gloomy and empty. Up ahead we saw something we didn't expect to see at all. A large bed of black diamonds, lit by a white light that poured from nowhere, a headboard of rose thorns and leaves, a real black rose. It was as if the night itself created these gems and gave them to the artist, and afterwards he created such a composition. Guertena's hands must have been shaking slightly during the creation process; after all, it is the most delicate work of all. The bed is twined with rose thorns, Harry and I have already realised that Weiss Guertena loved these royal flowers. "Final Stage". Could it really be the last room?

We hesitated for a long time to approach, Harry insisting that we should just walk on, but I disagreed with him. I was strongly attracted to the blue footprints that were near the bed. Blue... I don't even want to know who they don't belong to!

\- What a familiar smell... - said Garry.

\- Look, you said you were here, right? Tell me, did you touch her?

\- Well... Yeah. I even tried to sleep on it, but I couldn't. I felt like I wasn't alone, there was definitely someone following me, so I left immediately. Before I got out, I looked around, and I saw someone's silhouette. But you know, I wouldn't say it was Mary...

\- Promise!

\- Yeah, sorry... I'm just saying. Anyway, I got really scared and decided to just run ahead. Whispering. I heard voices. It was like I was losing my mind. Wandering these corridors looking for a way out would have taken forever if it wasn't for you... Thanks, lb.

\- Can I make it? What happens if I fall asleep?

\- I have a bad feeling about this. Ib, you don't have to do that.

\- I'm sorry, but I want to know what's going on here.

If a little girl wants something, she's bound to get it, but if that girl is Ib, she's bound to do it herself. I took off my shoes and put them next to the blue tracks. Silk. The bedspread, the pillow... Everything is made of silk. It's so nice and soft, I doubt I've ever seen one like it in the real world. I don't know why Garry couldn't sleep.

\- Ib, get up before it's too late!

Closing my eyes, I stopped hearing Garry. A vast and empty white space. My voice echoed muffled, which meant only one thing. I was asleep. Should I run or stand still?

\- Why is this happening? Why are you doing this?!

I lost track of time a long time ago. How long have we been here? A few hours, maybe even days... I'm surprised I didn't ask Harry that, he seemed to have a watch. I ran forward, shards of memories falling under my feet. It hurt. Glass balls in which I'd seen moments from the past floated through the air and then shattered with a rumble. Restructure my own consciousness. It's only my dream. I can control it.

"Ib, do you remember?"

\- Mum? Dad? Are you there?!

There was something like a mirror up ahead. I stared for a long time, but I couldn't remember where I'd seen it. A girl came to the gallery with her parents, then she was given a handkerchief and went wandering alone through the gallery. Over there, in the distance, stood a handsome and tall guy. He noticed me! And that gallery is very big, it even looks like the one where I was. Wait a minute... So that's me! My parents! My birthday!!! Yes, yes, I remember! I turned 11, it was a rainy day. An exhibition, a handkerchief, a painting...

\- Let me out of here! I want to go back to Garry! What the hell is going on here?!

There are cracks in the walls, this veil is about to be torn down. I can hear a voice from the edge of the firmament.

\- IB! IB!!! Come on, wake up!

Can boys cry too? His tears dripped down my face and then ran down my neck.

\- Ib, are you crying in your sleep?! Please wake up!

I need a push... A little nudge.

\- Garry, tell me, did you see me at the gallery? Do you remember me?

\- Yes, I...

There were no more secrets or barriers between us. Our hands, lips, and even our tears merged together. In that moment it seemed as if time had stopped and we were alone, no, not in the world, but in the universe.

\- I'm sorry... So stupid of me...

\- No, it's OK. It's my own fault for being tempted to kiss you. I love you, Ib.

\- But out there... That's impossible! I'm only 11. I remember everything. That day, the gallery, you...

Garry leaned over and kissed me again. That's so sweet, but so wrong.

\- It's all just between us. Our little secret. Okay?

\- You're really weird.

\- Ib, I'll never forget you and everything that happened between us. Yeah, the world's not real, but the feelings are real. Although you're probably too young to understand that.

\- No! That's not true...

\- How much courage you have in your answer. I'm falling in love with you more and more every time.

\- Stop it, - I poked him lightly on the shoulder.

\- Ahhh, okay. So, do you believe me, Scarlet Princess?

\- Yeah.

Garry helped me put on my shoes and get out of bed. I think this place helped us understand each other, there were no more misunderstandings or awkwardness. It was sincere. Honest. Right.

There was a small box at the beginning of the corridor. Harry opened it, but found nothing. I was more attentive and noticed a small black key on the bottom. Chiseled by the hands of a master craftsman, it was more beautiful and elegant than any key we'd found.

\- All secrets are contained by just one turn of the key. Are you ready, lb?

It's not that I'm afraid, it's the words written before. There is no prisoner, all are free, and our chosen fate is easy. We are unarmed, too mortal, but if shot - who will be the first to cool down after enduring this pain? But the irony is that we are firmly fused, bound, we will share this pain in two. Neither of us walks away alive. Each of us is broken, depressed, killed from within. But one thing will save us: a sense of unity. We will always be together...

Holding hands during a firing squad.  
Holding hands as we greet the dawn.


	12. Sacrificial rose

\- Ib, quick, we need to get back to the big picture!

We were in the black gallery again. Darkness reigned over all the rooms, making it impossible to see anything. It would be very sad if we were stuck here.

\- Fabricated World. This picture is different from the one I've seen. Wait, it's a... a gallery!

\- If we jump in there, will we get out?!

\- That's what we're about to find out.

The frame disappeared and Garry jumped into the painting. He's so brave and courageous, even in such a tense moment. How strange, yet surprising, that the painting is a portal between worlds.

\- Yes! I'm in! Let's go, Ib!

I was about to jump, but a very familiar voice called to me from afar.

\- Ib, what are you waiting for? What is it? Come on, jump, you can not stay here anymore!

A woman who looked just like my mother stepped out of the shadows. That's right, it was her. But was it real?

\- Ib! I finally found you! I was so worried. You can't run alone in a strange place, you know that!

\- Yeah, mum, I'm sorry...

\- Dad's waiting for you, too. Do you hear me? We have to go.

\- Ib, what are you doing?! Hurry up and come here!

\- Who the hell is that?! - mum started to raise her voice, but I knew for a fact, if she was real, she'd never do that.

\- That's Garry. He's my friend.

\- Friend?! How many times have I told you? Don't talk to strangers!

\- You'll be all right. Trust me! - there was trepidation in Garry's voice, and fear and a drop of hope that I would do the right thing. - Just give me your hand! I'll get you out!

\- Come on, - the woman insisted in a commanding voice. - Or do you want to never see us again?

\- Ib, I'm here! It's all right, just grab...

\- Listen to your mother, young lady, and no more foolishness. Let's go.

\- Come on, give me your hand!

\- You'd trade me for your fake friend?

\- IB!!!

What am I supposed to do?! Who do I trust? You can't make a mistake now. It could cost me my life.

\- Garry!

I turned and jumped into the picture. Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me out of there. I keep asking and asking myself questions, and getting angry because they don't make sense. Why me? Why Garry? Who was Guertena? What was Mary dreaming about? But none of that matters anymore. We are no longer in the fake world. We will become unknowns, vanished from this reality. And lastly, we will erase the traces of our existence.

\- We did it!

***

What...? I don't remember anything. What have I been doing for the last few hours? This is so weird. Okay, I'm going to go look for my parents, and I'm going to check out the gallery. What surprised me was that there were a lot of people, or rather visitors. I don't remember them being here before. After walking around the first floor, I decided to go downstairs. Yes, that's where my parents were, and they were engrossed in the exhibits, clearly not interested in me, but they didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. But I can't help feeling that I'm forgetting something very important... I can't remember. This painting on the floor... It reeks of cold, like it's luring... No, nonsense!

What a magnificent sculpture... A huge red rose, but some of the petals are blue.

\- Do you need something, young lady? - he looked at me with a cool yet penetrating look.

\- And what are you looking at?

\- It's a sculpture of a rose. "An incarnation of the spirit". When I look at it, it makes me sad. I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I think I'll be going now. See you, Ib.

How does he know my name?!

\- Ib...? What a strange name... I've never heard it before...

If he knows me, why don't I know him? Who is he? Should I be afraid of him?

\- It's me.

\- Is your name really lb? How strange... We don't even know each other. But maybe we've met somewhere?

\- I don't think so. I'd remember you.

\- Oh, I'm sorry for asking such strange things... Goodbye.

He looked at me again, not sure what was going on. My mind was in a fog until this guy pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket.

\- This handkerchief... A girl gave it to me... Ib... - he turned to me and said. - Wait, that's your handkerchief, right? - he was obviously waiting for an affirmative answer.

\- Yes, - I answered in a whisper, looking at the bloodied handkerchief.

\- Look, - he showed me his palm. - I was injured by a piece of glass. Do you remember?

\- No...

\- But... We were there together. In that gallery...

\- No, I don't remember you! Get out!

\- Ib... I remembered! - he squatted down and grabbed me by the shoulders. - I remembered everything... The mazes, the blue dolls, the statues, the strange painted world... And also Mary... Ib... Ib, do you remember?

I looked at him in surprise, but I couldn't say anything. He's telling the truth, I know, but why don't I remember him?

\- Come on... Please remember... Remember me... Please, Ib...

\- No, I can't... I'm sorry, Garry...

None of us were holding back tears. We stood and sobbed, people walked by and looked at us, but we didn't care. When we heard our names, we looked into each other's eyes. Yes, it had happened. We met in the real world.

\- Garry...?

\- Yes, it's me, my Scarlet Princess.

\- Garry! I remember! I'm so glad you're all right.

He didn't say anything but gave me a big hug before I could finish.

\- Do you remember this? - he said with a smile and kissed me.

\- Yes. Our little secret. But you can't!

\- That was the last time. I promise. Or maybe not...

It feels so good to know that this whole nightmare is over. We've been through so much together, we've had so much pain and joy, we've laughed once, cried once. Then we met Mary and she turned out to be a liar. Well, that was her choice, and she was punished for her lies. I also realised that everyone wants to be connected to someone else. And that desire isn't fleeting, it's eternal.

\- Oh, Ib, you're here. We were starting to worry about you.

Those were my parents. Real ones. I threw myself into their arms right away. They have no idea what happened to me, although I don't think they need to know absolutely everything.

\- Good afternoon. Have you met our daughter?

\- Dad, this is Garry. We've only just met here, but we've already become friends.

\- Beautiful sculpture, isn't it? - Garry tried to make conversation, even though he was terribly shy.

\- A scarlet rose with blue petals. It's not real, but apparently Guertena has gone beyond reality, - said mother to Garry excitedly, but he didn't mind that, - It's as if he's put two flowers, two souls together, and got such an embodiment of the spirit.

Garry and I looked at each other, because only we knew what it was really about. About the two roses. About us.

\- Ib, I have to go. Can I ask you something?

\- Of course! 

\- I... Take your handkerchief? I just don't want to give it away in this condition.

\- You can keep it. As a memento.

\- Thanks, but I'll still get it back, it's your present.

I knew Garry would be gone soon. That's as it should be. 

\- Only beautiful flowers are supposed to have thorns. And I'm not talking about roses. It's about you. Thanks for everything, Ib. Bye.

\- Garry! - I puffed up my cheeks like a little kid and looked at him angrily. - Never say "goodbye", just say "see you later".

\- Well, then... See you soon! Because we'll...

We will!

END: Sacrificial Rose


	13. Epilogue

The grey downpour outside the window replaces the thick mascara of city lights, it rips the leaden sky. She is awake. She is awake for almost four days, and in the meantime the forest is green outside the window. The forest rustles with its young, unknowing foliage, whispers songs in the silence of the night, creeps through the thick mist. She closes her eyes with her hand and counts the sheep. One, two, three... Pointless. The faceless rain dances and turns to the rumbling and ringing of drops against the roof slates. She surrenders - and once more a deafening silence, broken only by the rain, silence and a room drenched with anxiety, surrounds her until dawn.

Ib, I'm here... You are not alone.

Written scraps of paper were strewn across the room, the author seemed to have wilted faster than the first sheet had fallen to the ground. He no longer cared when the notes would be found or if they would be found. Every day something appeared that he wanted to tell her about. He was encased in the clinging clutches of longing and grief, he wandered endlessly among the stone blocks, among the old empty streets. The wind crept through the narrow crevices of the windows, the cold enveloped his whole body and would not let go. "Where are you?" - a chill echoed in my mind. Time was lost somewhere beyond this stuffy prostration, and the waves had long ago washed the shore of the raging sea. The world cannot be changed by beautiful words alone, the dynamics of action and sacrifice are needed. He walked the same known road all the time, never once turning away, hoping for chance. He wanted to find her, but in the end he lost himself. Left at the crossroads of life.

Garry... Do you remember?

They weren't a couple, but they weren't friends either. There was a special bond between them. The two shared a past that taught them the value of life, to see good and evil in the living soul, to help others find themselves. Their cruel but noble deed will always remain in memory as a sharp splinter that hurts hearts.

29 October. It's a cold enough time for autumn. You want to sit by the window, pour a cup of hot chocolate and start reading a book by an author you don't particularly know, but so precious to you - a standard cliché to describe autumn coziness. But there's no time to sit at home, there's a meeting scheduled for that day. For the past hour she had been sitting in a dim café on the outskirts of town. Ib frantically grabbed at her dress and clutched it with her slender fingertips. A blush on her cheeks the colour of winter berries and silky hair that smelled like cherries, a coffee-coloured dress and a dark burgundy beret. Sophisticated style, even unusual at times, but that's what Ib is all about.

\- Hi, sorry I'm late, - the guy said, panting a little from the lack of oxygen in his lungs. - This... for you...

\- Roses... That's nice. Thank you, - Ib tried to say something, but the words escaped her. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea. 

What lurked in her heart? It was unlikely Harry would find out. The girl has chosen to hide her feelings behind seven locks. She tests them every day and blows the dust off. Ib thinks she's weird. She's also afraid of pushing people away, of hurting them, of disappointing them.

\- Do you like coffee?

\- Yeah, um... I mean, no... I just like it, I guess...

An awkward silence hung in the air. Ib timidly wraps her fingers around the coffee mug with trembling fingers and catches Harry's silhouette out of the corner of her eye, sipping on the already cold beverage. Ib doesn't like coffee, but that's what she ordered. Why? To look like an adult. All adults drink coffee. Or maybe it's just in the mind of a girl who hasn't stepped into the real adult world yet.

\- It's been five years, - Garry began the dialogue. - It seems like a long time, but I remember every little detail. The day I bought a ticket and went to the exhibition, those gorgeous paintings, especially "Abyss of the Deep" and "Fabricated World", which took me into the world of Huerten. I was scared alone, I just didn't know what to do. Doors, stairs, corridors, creepy paintings... Remember? And those blue dolls. Ugh! Creepy! One of them haunted me. And I had a blue rose, and you had a red...

\- Garry, wait. I have to say...

\- Ib, we have so many memories! I'm already thinking about writing a book about it, because only you and I would know it wasn't fiction. It's funny, isn't it? Do you remember a girl... ahem... something on M. Marie, I think... Oh, right, Mary! The journey into her painted world was quite psychedelic.

\- Please, listen to me... - whispered Ib.

\- And our feelings... Do you think it was real? Ib. I really loved you, and even though you were eleven, I'm sure I love you now. I don't want to let you go, I'm afraid of losing the bond between us, - Garry's loss enveloped him, but he kept talking about his feelings.

\- You said it all for me. I feel the same way about you, - the girl was silent for a second, but soon continued. - Remember our promise to meet up after all this? Of course you do, silly question. Every week we went out together, telling each other what new things had happened to us. Five years we were together. But time passes, and it's time for each to go our separate ways...

\- Ib...

\- I'm leaving. Well... it wasn't my decision. My parents were offered a job in London, they couldn't refuse such an offer. I know it was too spontaneous, I didn't see it coming. Please don't say anything, it's hard enough as it is... - I can't hold back tears, but she's a girl who knows how to control her emotions, I won't be able to forget you... I don't want to. Garry... Would you come with me?

\- Ib... I... What?! I... I can't! I'd love to, but I have to finish university and where would I live? And work? I'm older than you, don't forget.

\- You have nothing to lose, don't be offended. I've spoken to my parents, they don't mind. There are a lot of good universities in England, you can finish and then go straight to work, we can help you with that. I'll have to finish school there too, but I'm glad. Please, think about it. It's all very important to me.

\- Thank you, of course, but I'll turn it down. I can't just drop everything and leave right away. But if you and your family don't mind... I'll think about it. If I can solve all my problems in six months, we'll be together in the spring. But you're willing to wait for me, even if it takes a little longer, aren't you?

\- I will, - Ib walked up to Garry, taking his hand in hers, and they kissed, softly. - Even though you're older, I'll live only for you, and I'll wait as long as it takes. Time has no power over us. And also... When love ends, one must suffer... if no one suffers, then love never began... if both suffer, the love is still alive.

\- And you've grown older. And smarter. You're not a little Scarlet Princess anymore, - Garry looked away sadly.

\- Anything for you! - Gb laughed at the words.

They hugged, but not for the last time. Each of them was sure that they would still be able to feel the warmth of each other's hands.

***

"What do you know about distance? It's when I, and you, are not living our lives together. When no one is around to understand you, and I'll already be sleeping in a different time zone. Behind our windows, different cities, different faces. We live with the memories of the good times we had when we drew our future together, where everything is perfect. You don't understand when reality comes between us and the impossibility of being together just makes your body cramp up.

Learn to appreciate what you have.  
Only then will you understand the distance".

\- No! I'm not sending that letter. It's too dramatic. But isn't that the beauty of it? - Ib smiled and continued drinking her hot coffee, she loved the drink after all. The city was under the cover of night, the street lights shining in the foggy London, lighting the way for those who were awake.

PS. Garry, just imagine... This world has many possibilities, several parallel worlds. If this multiplicity presents itself to you, and you find yourself at the crossroads of worlds, which one would you wish for?

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone knows Ib as a 9-year-old and Garry as a 20-year-old. I had to change their ages a bit to describe the relationship in more detail. So, Ib is 11 and Garry is 17. All in all this story is a complete walkthrough of the game. The ending will be similar to the true ending, but there will still be huge differences. Ib will become more atmospheric and mystical.


End file.
